Scareaversary
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: It had been one year since the Disasteroid, which means one year since Danny and Sam started dating. To celebrate their anniversary, they decided to see a scary movie at a drive-in. What an interesting Scare-aversary that turned out to be... FLUFF! XD


**Author's Note: **Helloz there! XD I am here with another oneshot, and, I am happy to say, there's an occasion! No, not a late one to Valetine's Day or an early one to Halloween, this one's for... *drum rolls* my birthday! *Confetti fires and music starts playing* Happy birthday to me!

Er, well, technically my birthday was YESTERDAY - 20th of April - but the internet was down for more than a week. Thank goodness I was able to get permission to use my mom's laptop where she actually HAS internet access. So, yay! XD

**Disclaimer: ***On the phone* Hello? Yeah, Butch Hartman? I was just calling to see whether you'd like to sell your contract to owning Danny Phantom? _No_? Come ON, it's my birthday! *Sighs* Fine, I'll settle with the DP bobble heads... :P

* * *

><p><strong>Scare-aversary<strong>

"How about the Grudge?" Danny Fenton suggested to his girlfriend a Friday morning at school.

"Nah," Sam call-me-Samantha-unless-you-have-a-death-wish Manson said, shaking her head. "I saw it about seven times."

Danny and Sam were currently in the school hallway, two periods before the end of the day. The Disasteroid commotion and Danny-Fenton-is-actually-Danny-Phantom drama has quieted down – finally, Danny secretly said – and people were already used to him. It had been a year since the Disasteroid, and, it had been a year since Danny and Sam first started dating.

Sam was not one to be crazy about anniversaries and stuff like that, but Danny suggested that they go see a movie. Sam then suggested they go see a scary movie. And that's when they both decided that every anniversary they would go see a scary movie at a drive-in, and that's where Sam created the word 'Scare-aversary'. Scare and anniversary combined into one. Danny thought it was genius, and Tucker, being Tucker, thought it was ridiculous.

"Anniversaries are all about romance," he said, interrupting them from their scary-movie suggestions. "And you're wasting it on a scary movie? You guys know nothing about dating."

"Says the guy who never landed a date before he became Mayor," Sam said, smirking at him. "And even as a Mayor he can't land that many girls."

Tucker glared at her. "Hey, you do know that I can easily order your banishment from Amity Park in a second, right?"

"And you do know that you can't banish the town's hero's girlfriend, right?" Danny interrupted, grinning at Tucker.

"Alright, alright," Tucker said, finally giving in. "I'm just mad that you guys are going out tonight in particular. I told you I asked out this girl and promised her we'd go on a double date with the town's hottest couple, and she would be very disappointed."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Dude, Valerie already knows us. You're just saying that cuz, even though you're Mayor, you still need someone to pay the dinner bill."

Tucker folded his arms across his chest and tried to act offended. "What, me? Ex-Excuse me, Sam? I hope you know that as Mayor, I am so – "

"You are so broke," Danny finished off for him.

Tucker sighed in defeat. "Yeah. I spent my last paycheck on that new laptop, it cost me a fortune."

"Hey, don't worry, Tuck," Sam said. "Next time, dinner's on me."

Tucker didn't seem convinced. "Can I get that in writing?"

Sam used her hand to hit him playfully on his arm. "Don't push it, sir mayor."

Danny's ghost sense went off then, and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. "God, I swear, if one ghost appears tonight, I am going to bring them back to life just to kill them again."

Sam chuckled, pecking him on the lips. "Go get 'em, Ghost Boy."

Danny smiled at her, and then turned into Phantom. He went intangible and flew through the roof to track down the ghost. Sam and Tucker started walking to class.

"'Go get 'em, Ghost Boy'?" Tucker said, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Spiderman reference? Really?"

Sam tried not to blush as she hit him on his arm with her book. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>"Okay, how about this?" Sam said as she stood in front of her mirror, taking in her outfit. "What do you think, Cinnamon?"<p>

Wait, when did Sam get a pet dog? Oh, right, pet snake. Wait, Sam got a pet snake?

Well, it looks like she did. There it was, a Ball Python type of snake, which was kept in a large glass-cage with rocks and some sand. Sam had lifted the cover of the cage to allow it to see clearly and to hear its hissing. The snake was un-venomous and completely harmless, yet her mother always finds a reason to scream whenever she comes near it. It was a miracle how Sam was able to convince her parents to get it. At first, she just said that she wanted a pet, and they agreed, so imagine their shock once she got home carrying a snake wrapped up behind her neck. Sure, she had to endure a lecture from her father about the rules of keeping it – like putting it the hell away from them – but the look they got on their face once they saw it was priceless.

The snake hissed at her outfit, and Sam got it as a bad kind of hiss. She was wearing a purple tank top, a black skirt and combat boots.

"Too much, right?" Sam said as she took in the outfit. "Be right back."

She entered her walk-in closet to wear another outfit. This time, she got out wearing a purple V-neck dress that reached right above her knees, showing off her legs. She wore a black leathre jacket on top of it, and paired in with regular boots instead of her 'Deadly-combat-boots', according to Tucker. She wore a black bead-necklace that hugged her neck, and the ring Danny gave her that had _Sam _engraved on it from the inside.

"So?" she said, twirling around to show Cinnamon. The snake seemed to tilt his head, and then hissed. Sam looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit looked perfect, the dress hugging her thin waist and showing off her legs perfectly. She decided to put her usual makeup on, minus the purple lipstick. She decided to put a light shade of pink – actually very light that it seemed that she only put on lip gloss and not lip stick at all – and had her hair up in its usual pony tail.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" she said as Cinnamon starting hissing again. She removed the hair band from her hair, and messed her hair a bit so that her bangs would fall onto her face. Her hair almost tied the whole outfit together, and she didn't tie it back up.

"Well, looks like I'm done," she said as she re-applied her lip gloss. "Took me five hours to reach this look, but it was worth it."

Cinnamon hissed again – probably in agreement – and Sam got him out of his cage and put him around her neck, talking sweetly to him. "But I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, would I? No I wouldn't have."

She sweet-talked Cinnamon for about ten minutes before she heard a knock on her window. _Well, Danny's here_, she thought. She then yelled loud enough for Danny to here, "Come in, Danny."

Danny just phased in through the window in Phantom form. "Hey Sa – God, it's a snake!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's a snake. You've met him before, remember?"

Danny took a few steps back until his back was to the wall. "Yes, I did meet him, but I never told you I wasn't afraid of him."

Sam chuckled, and said, "Alright, alright, I'll put him in his cage."

As Sam set down Cinnamon in his cage and closed the lid, Danny changed back to human. "Okay," she said, removing a thread of hair from her eyes. "I'm ready."

"Wow," Danny said, gesturing to her with his hand. "I thought I looked good."

Which, in truth, he did. He was wearing black jeans, a dark purple shirt, and a blazer over it. He looked like modern prince charming.

"Really?" Sam said as she couldn't resist the urge to grin.

Danny nodded, looking completely amazed by her look. "I just threw this on in five minutes or so," she said nonchalantly, causing her snake to hiss in this amused way. It was like he was telling her "Five minutes? More like five hours, babe."

Sam gave Cinnamon a stern look before turning to Danny. "So, prince charming," she teased. "Shall we go?"

Danny turned into Phantom again, grinning. "Here we go." He carried Sam bridal style, and they flew over the beautiful Amity Park. It was a Friday night, which meant that people were either home being good teenagers or were probably out partying. Sam and Danny even thought they heard Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night (TGIF) _blast through one of the windows in one building.

"Here we are," Danny said as he landed in front of the drive-in. of course, they didn't have a car – flying was way more in style right now – but the ticket man didn't seem to care when he saw them approach. The dude even asked for Danny's autograph before they went in to see the movie.

"It's nice to be a celebrity, huh?" Sam teased him, grinning.

"Not really," Danny said, shrugging. "It's the free stuff that's nice."

Sam hit him playfully on his shoulder as they entered the clearing. There were cars everywhere, with different shapes and sizes and types. Since they didn't have a car, the ticket dude offered them to sit in _his _car while they watched the movie. Sam and Danny could almost see him the next day going, "Danny Phantom and Sam Manson were making out in my car last night!"

So, to try and avoid that, Sam and Danny decided they'd make out on top of the dude's car instead. Hey, they had to have some place to sit. Danny also suggested they sit in the back where they could have a little privacy from everyone, since they're out into the open.

Danny munched on some popcorn before the movie started. "Why did you call your snake Cinnamon, anyway?" he asked in curiosity as Sam had never told him.

"Because," Sam said, eating popcorn too. "It seemed to fit."

"So it didn't have anything to do with the fact that I love cinnamon, huh?" Danny grinned as her cheeks turned red.

"No, absolutely not," she argued, playing along. "Well, maybe."

"Ssh, the movie's about to start," Danny said as the screen came to life. The usual 4, 3, 2, 1 appeared first before the movie started. Sam and Danny decided to see the new movie _Scream 4_, and Sam said that she wanted to see the sequels. She only saw the trailer once – something about how Sydney decided to move back home, which was a horrible mistake, especially for her cousin – who was played by Emma Roberts, one of the reasons Sam also wanted to see it. She was completely confused how a girl like Emma Roberts does not age. Well, she is 20 years old in real life, yet looks like she's 15-16, something like that.

The movie was better than Sam or Danny could've ever thought it would be. Sam, of course, used the scary parts to cling onto Danny, which he didn't mind very much. Even though Sam lost the main plot line two movies ago, she was just there for the scare.

It was over in two hours, and by that time Danny and Sam were so scared that they had to thank God that Danny has something called ghost powers. Thankfully for them, no ghost has bothered them all night – or was probably waiting for the right moment to scare them – and the date went perfectly.

"Well," Danny said as some cars started clearing out, but some stayed and they could catch glimpses of couples making out in them. "That was…"

"Scary?" Sam offered, her heart still pounding.

"Yeah, that works," he said, and they both laughed. "Man, this scare-aversary thing was better than I thought it might be."

"Yeah," Sam said, and then she turned serious. "You do know that I made up the word 'Scare-aversary', right?"

"Of course I do," he said, grinning. "Who else would do that?"

Sam grinned and leaned in to kiss him. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, and Danny licked Sam's lips to taste her strawberry lip gloss. Sam then felt something cold and heaving on her wrist, and stopped kissing Danny to see him tying something on her wrist. She looked down, and saw a charm bracelet.

"Danny," she said, marveling in the beautiful shapes dangling from it. "What's this?"

He grinned. "Happy Scare-aversary."

"Oh my God, Danny, it's beautiful," she turned to look at him with a look of cherishment. "But I didn't get you anything."

"Hey, you just being here is enough," he said, grinning.

"Aw, now that is just plain cheesy," she said as she pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Now," Danny said as he took her chin between his thumb and index finger. "I want me second present now."

They both leaned in for another kiss. Who would've thought they'd last an entire year without anything coming in their way? Sure, they fought every once in a while, but they made up right after it. They both loved each other so much that they were sure it wasn't going to take something small and stupid to break them apart.

They only stopped their make-out session when Danny felt someone touch his shoulder. His ghost sense didn't go off, which meant it wasn't a ghost.

"What the–" Danny was about tell the person to give them some privacy, when he saw who it was. He and Sam screamed in both shock and fear and Danny dropped his popcorn all over the ground.

The Scream was standing right in front of them.

"Wait, you aren't real!" Sam yelled in panic as Danny put himself in front of her to try and protect her.

"Sydney isn't with us," Danny said, trying to reason with him. "Sydney is – is... She's walking the dog – in Australia! Yeah, that's where she is!"

Even though Danny's excuse was really stupid, Sam couldn't find her voice to laugh. She was too frightened to.

The person who did laugh, though, was the Scream.

Seriously, he just dropped the scary look and starting laughing. It appeared that he found Danny's statement quite hilarious and was laughing his freaky head off. But he wasn't laughing in that evil way villains and murderers do, he was just laughing… and he sounded oddly familiar…

Sam's eyes widened as she finally figured it out. "Tucker?"

"No, I'm the Scream," Tucker said in a sing-song voice as he took off the mask. "Man! You should've seen the look on your face! Completely priceless! Best date ever!"

"Date?" Danny asked in confusion, looking around.

"Yep," Valerie said as she popped out of nowhere, still laughing. "You guys looked so hilarious! Even the all-mighty ghost boy couldn't contain his fear! Hilarious!"

Sam's eyes narrowed as she and Danny glowered at them. "Gee, thanks guys," Sam said. "Way to ruin a good anniversary date."

"Don't you mean 'Scare-aversary'?" Tucker said, using those stupid air quotes.

"Yeah," Valerie said. "You guys are the ones who wanted to be scared on an anniversary, and we gave you that scare. So really, you should be thanking us."

"Oh, I'll show you a thanks," Sam said as she and Danny got down from the car and chased Valerie and Tucker down the street. "Come back here, anniversary ruiners!"

Tucker and Valerie grinned at each other as they ran. "_So _worth it!" Tucker yelled to her as they continued running for their lives.

What a Scare-aversary that turned out to be...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, DUN DUN DUN DUUNNN! :P Sorry, was caught up in the moment. Anyways, whatcha think? It wasn't really the greatest thing, but I just felt like I could use a 'scare'. So, please be good little readers and review! (Well, I COULD consider dropping a Tucker/Scream bomb on you if you don't, so, yeah, keep that in mind..)

REVIEW!


End file.
